rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dziś w klubie
Utwór: Dziś w klubie Wykonawca: Peja ---- A a w klubie to co lubię, w klubie R.A.P R.A.P dziś napizgać się chcę.. e e! Jeśli nie potrafisz ziomuś na koncercie ruszyć dupy chcesz stać jak te słupy, ukryty, jointem skuty bo zamiast zabawy jesteś tu w ramach pokuty to skasuj nasze nuty, weź nie słuchaj, nie przychodź wydaj hajs na piwo, idź zabaw się z dziewczyna jeśli umiesz oczywiście, pokaż jaki z Ciebie wzorzec może z ciebie jest kochanek slaby tak jak hip hopowiec i numero uno twój priorytet to pozory, mówisz lubisz terrorym przebrany w szerokie szmaty, ty lubisz te klimaty, pity, biby, baty kobiety ich zalety, podniety te kolory, wywieszony jęzory z koleszkami masz tu sunie, piękna co nie ginie w tłumie tylko się wyróżnia, zgrabna ta nóżka, kusi widokiem pępuszka zagadaj ja słyszysz, przecież w gębie jesteś mocny podbij z nią na koncert, spal konkurencji mosty to zabieg przecież prosty, bądź mężczyzna nie worek nie stój sztywno jak kolek, skumaj po co tu jesteś chcesz przeżyjesz fieste, nie chcesz jesteś leszczem zamulony pizgasz fete, ten syf masz za zaletę Twój urok osobisty nie podziała na kobietę Nimfe czyli fetke, nie wnikam w preferencje Dziś w klubie znaczy częściej, co dzień inne miejsce, lubię być na koncercie gdy jest git atmosfera lepszy bal niż afera, człowiek wie wtedy że żyje hip hop to tez zabawa nie ma miejsca na chryje to jest to co lubię w klubie, się z tematem nie kryje hip hop to tez zabawa nie ma miejsca na chryje Dziś w klubie to co lubię, mieć nieźle w czubie Gapić się na cycki na piękne kobitki To forma rozrywki jak lodowate drinki Na tematy klubowe Rycha Peji rozkwinki Dziś w klubie to co lubię, mieć nieźle w czubie Gapić się na cycki na piękne kobitki To forma rozrywki jak lodowate drinki Na tematy klubowe Rycha Peji rozkwinki Mam tu do zrobienia z chłopakami kawał sztuki znaczna część nauki a do tego jest zabawa często jest śmiesznie, często niebezpiecznie szukasz dymu skurwysyn, lepiej nie chciej, strzesz się te konflikty odwieczne, to dla nas nic nie znaczy i ponownie mamy zwałe z miejscowych napinaczy to wszystko tłumaczy, pierdole twoje jazdy tylko twoja to jest brożka, chcesz ujrzeć w nas gwiazdy a my w siódmym niebie, setki laif ekty na scenie nie odciśnie ciśnienie, co nie spadnie jak u Pona daje z siebie wszystko w pocie czoła nie skonam nawet jeśli umęczony to z pewnością weselszy z faktem, że ludzie skandują z nami większość naszych wierszy łapy w górę, ludzie łapy, łapy w górę, popierajcie i szanujcie wszyscy te hip hop kulturę to lubię, nie truję, tym odbiorcy nie zdołuję po przez bycie tym kim jestem się nie dowartościowuję a moc które czuję, energie przekazuję wprost do was od nas pozytywne wibracje wiem, że mam racje, że mamy u was wsparcie na starcie nie kłamie, dobrze wiesz nie przestane rap jest tym lubię, tym co kocham, tak zostanie! kochanie Dziś w klubie to co lubię, mieć nieźle w czubie Gapić się na cycki na piękne kobitki To forma rozrywki jak lodowate drinki Na tematy klubowe Rycha Peji rozkwinki Dziś w klubie to co lubię, mieć nieźle w czubie Gapić się na cycki na piękne kobitki To forma rozrywki jak lodowate drinki Na tematy klubowe Rycha Peji rozkwinki Spytasz po co o tym mówię, bo lubię bo lubię cała płytę mógł bym nagrać o sytuacjach w klubie nie wykorzystam swej pozycji by mieć zyski by wejść w tematy fikcji, by pomacać twe cycki tylko dlatego, że jestem tym kim jestem że jednym reki gestem mógłbym w moment je przywołać przygadać, adorować, udać fajnego gościa grać po to, to obciach, chcesz się oprzeć na korzyściach będąc znanym chcesz cos zyskać, to lubisz ja mam dystans jak każdy artysta, pono czeka sram na wizje na twego wizażystę, na bajer z teledyskiem nie dbam skurwysynu o tak zwany wizerunek bo go nie posiadam i zyskuje tym szacunek, a ty po co wrzucasz te suki na klipy? skoro żadnej z nich nawet nie wyliżesz cipy ja mam dość tej lipy w stylu macho rodem z wioski rym Częstochowski plus ludowy refren skoczny u nas nowy hit z opcji pod tytułem życie autentyczny piling słów co maja pokrycie których słuchają ulice osiedla w dużych miastach dopiero się rozkręcam, to dopiero namiastka skończę gdy krzykniesz basta! Ratuj się ucieczką do swych zmyślonych spraw które nazwiesz kiedyś klęską kurwa Dziś w klubie to co lubię, mieć nieźle w czubie Gapić się na cycki na piękne kobitki To forma rozrywki jak lodowate drinki Na tematy klubowe Rycha Peji rozkwinki Dziś w klubie to co lubię, mieć nieźle w czubie Gapić się na cycki na piękne kobitki To forma rozrywki jak lodowate drinki Na tematy klubowe Rycha Peji rozkwinki